Victoria Levine
Biography Victoria Levine (born August 29, 2027) is a daughter of Santino and Esther Levine. Appearance She has dark brown long hair with light brown highlights, blue eyes and pale skin. She wears different clothing. She was shown wearing a Disney Princess shirt, Monster High leggings, blue skirt with white polka dots, black Mary-Janes and white stockings. She carries a red plaid messenger bag. Her other outfit is her Monster High t-shirt, a Diseny Princess skirt, a Disney Princess leggings, and Disney Princess sparkly pink sneakers. Her sleepwear are her Monster High pajamas, Disney Princess pajamas and a pink dressing gown. Personality She is shown to be stuck-up and the worst behaved. She kicks, screams, throw toys and punches her mother for an upcoming daughter. Birthday Parties *1st birthday-ABC's birthday party *2nd birthday-Sesame Street birthday party with guest Elmo *3rd birthday-Party held at Chuck E cheese's *4th birthday-Doc McStuffins themed birthday party *5th birthday-My Little Pony themed birthday party *6th birthday-Disney princess themed birthday party with special guests, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Tiana, Anna, Elsa and Merida *7th birthday-Monster High themed birthday party with special guest, Frankie Stein *8th birthday-Frozen themed party *9th birthday-Has a sleepover *10th birthday-American Girl themed birthday party *11th birthday-Looney Tunes themed birthday party *12th birthday-Ever After High themed birthday party with special guests Apple White and Raven Queen *13th birthday-Maleficent themed birthday party with special guests Aurora and Maleficent *14th birthday- *15th birthday *16th birthday- Family Tree *Father: Santino Levine (1997-) *Mother: Esther Levine (née: Dietch) (1996-) *Brothers: Herman Levine (2018-), Mitchell Levine (2019-), Kyle Levine (2021-), Luther Levine (2024-), Joshua Levine (2026-), Miguel Levine (2028-) *Sisters: Mirinda Levine (2020-), Hayleigh Levine (2022-), Lauren Levine (2023-), Gabby Levine (2025-) *Aunts: Gertrude Henson-Levine (1998-), Orla Deitch-Moy (1996-) *Uncles: Oscar Levine (1999-), Kohaku Moy (1995-) *Cousins: Tom ( -), Francine ( -), Kevin ( -), Sarah ( -) *Grandmothers: Margaret Levine (1958-), Dorothy Deitch (1956-) *Grandfathers: Joe Levine (1954-), Julius Deitch (1953-) Relationships *Esther - she fears that Victoria might hurt her upcoming daughter *Gabby - she teams up with her sister to cause mischief around the clock *Mirinda -she hates her sister *Miguel - she hates her brother *Joshua - she hates her other brother In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *Her full name is Victoria Bianca Levine. *She receives coal for Christmas 2032. *For Halloween 2032, she was dressed up as Frankie Stein from the Monster High franchise. *Her favorite activities are jumping on the trampoline, playing with her dolls and playing hopscotch. *Her favorite number is 8. *Her favorite color is aqua blue. *Her favorite movie is Tangled *Her favorite store/brand is build-a-bear workshop *She hates her brothers Miguel and Joshua and her sister Mirinda *Her favorite drink is chocolate milk. *Her favorite cartoon is Looney Tunes. *Her favorite toys are her Rapunzel plush doll and Frankie Stein doll. *She likes the Disney Princess franchise, the Monster High franchise and the Monster High movies. *She currently attends Wayward Elementary *List of schools she has kicked out of: #Summer, Autumn and Winter Catholics for fighting all of her classmates for not being invited to Franchine's 7th birthday #Lighting elementary #Red Rum Academy for grades K-3 #Nightweigh Starman Grey Elementary School for Catholics #Albany Elementary for Catholics #Happy Hearts Elementary #Building Blocks Catholic for tripping over a girl with blonde hair for not being invited to the birthday, punching the students for not being invited and almost killing them for not being invited #Fun Fairies Elementary School for bullying #School of Innocents for yelling, spitting and destroying the school by using a flamethrower to kill all of her classmates for not being invited to the birthday *She has the same brain mixed with these amok runners: **All of the worst-behaved children (especially Dennis Cap) of the Cap Family **All of the worst-behaved children of the Bones Family **Christine Moranis of the Moranis Family **Megan Craft of the Craft Family **The undecaplets of the Bronty Family **The decaplets of the Yang Family **Lina Williams of the Williams Family Revisited **Corey Finster of the Finster Family Revisited **Stevie Beckett of the Beckett Family **Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings of the Birou Family Revisited **Meghann Cooke from the Cooke Family **Sky Grove of the Grove Family Future Category:Girls Category:School-Age Children Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in August Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:People with Long Hair Category:People with Dark Brown Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People with Pale Skin Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Girls from New York Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Little Kids